


Take me

by Hotforillyrians



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: F/M, First Time, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Warnette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotforillyrians/pseuds/Hotforillyrians
Summary: takes place in 'ignite me' at the end of chapter 55. Juliette's first time with Warner. And this fandom needs more smut.
Relationships: Juliette Ferrars & Aaron Warner, Juliette Ferrars/Aaron Warner
Kudos: 57





	Take me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and English is not my native language. Feedback is always welcome. I tried to pick my words based on Juliette never having any sexual experience or even sex ed.

He’s kissing me again. His lips feel like they’re everywhere. Tracing every inch of my body, every curve, every angle. He’s discovering my body like I never did myself. All the years in the asylum I was to revolted by my own touch. I didn’t deserve to enjoy my touch. No one should. Or so I thought at the time. At Omega point I couldn’t ever find a private moment to myself. But now Warner is here, kissing away all the damage and making me feel all the wonderous things my body can feel.

Warner is between my legs again. He has put his arms underneath my thighs, his hands cupping my ass. His tongue is finding a spot that I didn’t even know was there, and the entire universe stops in place. The world outside this bed doesn’t exist anymore. I don’t exist anymore. I’m someone else now. Someone who’s capable of being greedy and selfish, and I want more. 

Was I moaning all this time? And when did I start grabbing the sheets? Warner has taken one hand of my ass and is softly and slowly pushing one finger inside. Inside me. It’s then I notice I’ve been moaning and grabbing the sheets, I notice because I gasp so loud the sound fills the room , and I almost tear the sheets in my hands.

He’s pushing a second finger in, finding another special spot inside me, and he’s still licking me. Oh god, his tongue. His fingers. Him. I feel the thoughts dripping out of my brain. My mind is emptying. My body is tensing. I don’t know how long I can take this. There’s something building in me, and he’s not stopping. 

Everything happens all at once. My body is alternating between tensing muscles and complete relaxation so quick I’m shaking. I can’t breath because a scream is making it’s way out of my body, and the moment I breathe again it feels like I never had any real oxygen in my lungs. My mind is a blank blackness filled with stars. 

Warner is coming up next to me and wraps me in his arms. “Are you okay love?” he asks. There are so many things I want to say to him right now. I’m not okay. I’m better than I have ever been. I want to tell him that I love him. I want to thank him for showing me the world in his bed. I want to. I don’t know anymore. 

I kiss him, and I taste my own pleasure on his lips. The smell of his skin, mixed with the smell of me is bringing me back to live. It’s waking up the new me again, and this time I want revenge. I push Warner back in the pillows and climb on top of him. 

Aaron Warner. The boy who is always so perfectly composed. Never a hair out of place. Never losing his temper or showing his emotions. Except with me. I’ve seen parts of him no one else has seen. Parts that only show themselves behind closed doors. My Aaron Warner. I want to make him lose control.

I take it slow. Kissing my way down his chest. When I’m at his navel I let my hands wander down to his pants, undoing the buttons to make way for my lips. “Juliette? Love?” Warner asks, the only response I give is teasingly scratching my nails along the V shape at the bottom of his abdomen. He groans.

I let my hand slip in his boxers and feel his dick. There is a small voice in the back of my mind that tells me I have literally no idea what I’m doing, but I’m too far gone. I handle on instinct, taking his dick out of his boxers. I place a kiss on the tip, softly letting my lips discover this intimate body part I have never seen before.

I’m sitting between his legs, one hand on the mattress for support, the other around the base of his dick. I enjoy feeling him like this, tasting him like this. I let his moans guide me while my tongue finds it’s way around the tip, softly going lower, and back up again. I take him in my mouth and he moans harder. I look up and see that he is looking down to me. The look in his eyes is hot, and wild, and hungry. Gone is all of his perfect composure. I maintain eye contact while I take him deeper in my mouth. He lets his head fall back in to the pillows, surrendering himself to me, and all the ways I want to try this new experience. 

“Get up, love” Warner says after a while, his voice hoarse. I sit up straight, and he gets off the bed. Looking at me with such hunger. He takes off his pants and takes me in his arms. Kissing me with the same hunger I saw in his eyes. Suddenly I’m very much aware of what’s going to happen next. He looks at me “It’s okay if you don’t want to, love.” He says. But I do want to. I want him inside me. I kiss him, I kiss his neck, his jawline, every inch of him I can reach. “Take me.” I whisper in his ear.

He positions himself between my legs, guiding himself with one hand to my pussy. I feel him sinking in to me. Suddenly a sharp pain makes me twitch. It’s just a moment, and then it’s gone. But Warner notices everything. He pulls back and looks at me, worried “Are you in pain?” I can’t bring my mouth to form the word no so I shake my head and lift my hips to encourage him to go on. 

Warner is inside me again. It doesn’t hurt at all now. Even better. It feels amazing. I’m his. And he’s mine. He lifts my legs and puts them over his shoulder, and he’s reaching that special spot inside me again. I’m completely sure I’m going to lose my mind over this. Over him. 

He’s picking up the tempo and I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs. On pure impulse I let my hand wander down between my legs. To the spot Warner was licking earlier. I close my eyes and focus on the sensation of Warner inside me and my fingers finally discovering my body for the first time. 

I can feel it coming again. Like a wave that’s building towards collapsing. Now I do scream. Moaning just doesn’t seem enough while my body breaks down. Warner takes my legs of his shoulder and slows down. His elbows on either side of my face, kissing my trembling lips. I feel my muscles pulsing down there, around him. Warner can feel it to, and he’s speeding up again.

He pushes his forehead against my cheek. He whispers softly in to my ear. “Fuck.” That’s all he manages to say. And I realize he must’ve just been as lost for words as I am. I can’t help but smiling, he’s just as big of a mess as I am. He is getting rougher now, an animalistic grown caught in his throat. I wrap my arms and legs around him. His skin is damp with sweat and I realize mine probably is to. I don’t know how he can keep up this tempo, but I’m enjoying every second. 

I can feel the wet warmth inside me before I even hear Warner moan. Now he is the one who is trembling. Holding me so close it’s almost painful. He gets off me and let himself fall in to the bed next to me, still holding me close. “I love you” he says, looking in to my eyes. “I love you, Aaron.” I say, getting comfortable next to him and letting the feeling of exhaustion come over me.


End file.
